


Blow My Mind

by ffairyy



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Bartender Rose, F/F, Fuckbuddies, Jisoo has a big ugly crush on her, it's getting smutty in here, there's plot if you squint... but not really u know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffairyy/pseuds/ffairyy
Summary: Rosé works at the bar around the corner and Jisoo has a huge crush on her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time I post a f/f fic... I've written some drabbles, but never posted them, so I'm a tiny bit nervous but I also live for chaesoo, so it's okay :')

  
_~let’s swallow the moon and the stars_  
_oh my god you blow my mind~_

Jisoo swore it would be the last time.  
She swore it every time she left the bar late at night, trying to keep her mood from dropping, trying not to stumble with the little alcohol in her blood.  
  
When had things become like this?  
It was early May now and she’d known Rosé for barely three months.  
Last year around that time Jisoo had been in a relationship with the first boy that showed actual interest in her.  
And it was fine; it was good, they’d been happy.  
But she couldn’t deny that she’d woke up next to  him sometimes, wondering if that was what all the love songs were all about. If it was the real thing.  
  
And did butterflies really matter when he treated her right after all? Shouldn’t she be glad to have a person she liked like her back?  
Maybe they’d grown old together if nothing had changed, who the hell knows.  
  
But instead Chaeyoung decided to come into her life without invitation whatsoever and she could’ve stayed not more than an extra, just the cute bartender in the bar around the corner, telling people to call her Rosé.  
But like the innocent girl she was, she took Jisoo’s life and turned it upside down instead.  
  
Jisoo was the one who broke up and looking back, she probably should’ve been more devastated to end a two year relationship. Felt guilty about it even now. But you know what they say. Life’s a bitch and he’s better off with someone who doesn’t feel so damn weird when saying I love you.  
  
But Chaeyoung -Rosé- she was a different story.  
Yes, Jisoo had always known she wasn’t the straightest person around, but she also didn’t think a girl could make her crumble like this. Drop her pride like this.  
  
Chaeyoung was all soft smiles and sparkly eyes and lips so inviting they should be illegal.  
Jisoo had found herself in the bar around the corner more often than was justifiable, considering the fact that she couldn’t drink for shit.  
Spent her evenings there, sipping on the same cocktail all night, watching people flirt and even dance, enjoying some of the unknown life acts and acted like her heart wasn’t racing at the way Rosé mixed her drinks and charmed the customers.  
  
It was ridiculous, but Jisoo hated every single one of her customers, because they too got to see her gentle smiles and the spark in her eyes. They too got to see her flirtatious side that seemed so damn natural when she did it. When she chewed her gum and winked at some of them when they left.  
Jisoo wasn’t that protective in general, but she hated the thought of Rosé going home with any of them.  
  
It was a Friday night and Jisoo sat at the bar again, pretending to wait for someone, who wouldn’t come.  
And maybe, possibly, she had cancelled her plans just to be there.  
But it was all worth it, because Rosé’s voice was like honey when she greeted her.  
  
“The usual?” she smiled. Didn’t judge, didn’t ask. It was her job to act friendly and open minded. She did her job so well.  
  
Jisoo nodded.  
Rosé smiled a little when she turned around and fished a bottle of whiskey out of the shelves. She moved smoothly, her hands quick and knowing, as if they did the thinking rather than Rosé herself.  
  
“Rosé, darling,” A man came rushing to the bar and Jisoo couldn’t help eyeing him up. He was a little older, 25, 26 maybe and he was tall and relatively good looking, brown eyes, brown messy hair, rings on his fingers and a too tight shirt. Please be gay.  
“Make me another one, would you?”  
  
“For you always,” Rosé smiled, put Jisoo’s drink down before her and turned right back around to make the next one.  
  
There was only one other girl working with her this night. Lisa, if Jisoo remembered correctly. Couldn’t she take care of the handsome customers?  
Jisoo took a sip of her drink. It was nearly sweet enough to mask the alcoholic undertone. Jisoo sighed a little.  
Turned over to watch the two guys on stage, one on a keyboard, the other with an acoustic guitar. Mediocre indie music was so fitting for the way she felt.  
  
Half an hour and half her drink later Rosé leant over the counter to her. There was nothing to do and Jisoo was the only loser left at the bar. Too embarrassed to dance, too alone to randomly join the little group of people in the lounge.

“Tell me your name,” Rosé said. Her voice was soft, but it still startled Jisoo.  
  
“Jisoo,” she brought out.  
  
Rosé raised an eyebrow, smiled and said “Fits you. You’re my most loyal customer, Jisoo.”  
  
“But probably not the best.”  
  
“No, the best ones are probably this bunch tonight.” Rosé pointed over to a group of girls, visibly drunk and enjoying the music next to the stage, dancing off beat and having the time of their lives.  
  
“A miracle they’re still standing,” Rosé added absentmindedly.  
  
“Yeah,” Jisoo nodded. “So...what’s your name? Your real name I mean.”  
  
“Oh,” Rosé chuckled a little. “It’s Chaeyoung. But Rosé fits this place better, don’t you think?”  
  
“It does,” Jisoo agreed. “So do you prefer being called Rosé?”  
  
“You can call me Chaeyoung,” she smiled after a short moment of thinking. ”Because you’ve been so loyal.”  
  
  
Jisoo couldn’t get the stupid smile off her face when she lay in bed that night. And just thinking back on their conversation made her heart beat a bit faster.  
She found out that Rosé wasn’t usually that extroverted. That she mostly worked in the bar because the payment was good and that she’d somehow learned to adjust to the atmosphere.  
  
“I used to be super shy,” she’d told her. “Sometimes I still am.”  
  
 Somehow Chaeyoung was even more interesting than Rosé. She wasn’t exactly sure if that was a good thing though, because it was hard to fall asleep and she already knew she’d have to go back to the bar soon, even though she really didn’t enjoy alcohol that much.

-

They talked every time Jisoo was there.  
Sometimes more, sometimes not so much; it depended on the amount of people there were and on how tired Rosé seemed to be.  
Jisoo found out that she studied art in the University in the city and that it was exam period right now.  
If she knew how, she’d work her shift for Chaeyoung.  
  
And she wasn’t sure if she imagined it, but Rosé flirted with her quite a bit. Maybe it was just part of her job, but Jisoo was a loyal customer and she’d already told her her real name. She liked to think that Chaeyoung meant it a little bit when she smiled that special smile that made Jisoo’s insides burn.  
The one where her glance fell down to her lips for a split second and she then went on with the conversation as if nothing happened.  
 Jisoo prayed that maybe she wasn’t as straight as she acted with all these men in the bar.  
She wanted to think it was different, but she was good at giving herself false hopes.

Chaeyoung told her she liked her outfits, but girls are like that. Doesn’t mean anything.  
Said she was exactly “her style” and it made Jisoo’s heart stop a little, but who the hell knows what it’s supposed to mean.  
  
One night in late August, Rosé was in an especially good mood. Her smiles to the costumers a little realer than usually, stars in her eyes, her skin glowing.  
And the atmosphere was relaxed too. Jisoo wanted to sit there forever, just looking at her and enjoying her sugary cocktail. It actually started to taste kinda okay. Chaeyoung had made it just for her after all, how could she hate it after all those times?

Chaeyoung wore a tight pink top with the word ‘girls’ written on it in white letters and it hugged her breasts so perfectly and every time she had to stand on her tiptoes to get to a bottle way up in the shelves it drove all the way up, exposing pretty dimples at the bottom of her spine.  
  
And Jisoo didn’t intend to stare, she promised, but the black skirt suddenly got so exciting when Rosé wore it.  
The skirt wasn’t extremely short, but didn’t reach her knees either.  
The little space of skin where the skirt ended and her black thigh highs began was hard to look away from.  
She smiled a little when she turned around and looked at Jisoo the next time. Maybe she’d felt her embarrassing stares, maybe she just knew how good she looked.  
  
Jisoo thanked the heavens that this was the kinda ambience with either no dress-code at all or one that demanded the employees to look casually sexy.  
She had her hair in a ponytail today, strawberry blond and shiny, with one strand of hair falling into her face.  
It wasn’t Jisoo’s fault that she couldn’t look away when the girl looked like this. Chewed her gum like that.  
Smelled a little flowery every time she leaned over the counter like that.

“I think I’ll get going,” she told Chaeyoung, who was already cleaning the counter. She didn’t feel like leaving and that’s exactly how her words sounded.  
  
“Wait,” Chaeyoung said. Sounding a little shier than usually. Maybe a little more herself?  
“I wanna show you something. Follow me real quick, would you?”  
  
Jisoo had no idea what was happening but of course she followed her through the door that said ‘staff only’ and into a little office-looking room.  
  
Chaeyoung stopped in front of a wall with lots of pictures on it, said, “It’s really stupid, but look.”  
  
“Employee of the month? There’s such a thing in bars?”  
  
“Yeah,” Chaeyoung smiled and tapped with her finger on the month of August, a professional looking picture of her face on display. “Is it lame to be proud of it?”  
  
“Not at all,” Jisoo shook her head. “It’s really cool and you deserve it! You worked hard.”  
  
“It was so much nicer to come in to work when you were here.”

“I thought I was getting annoying,” Jisoo said.  
They stayed quiet for a moment, looking at the pictures. There were only two other faces Jisoo knew.  Lisa, the girl Chaeyoung shared most of her shifts with and a girl with the name Jennie under her picture.  
Jennie took up half of the board.  
  
“She’s  gorgeous, isn’t she?” Chaeyoung smiled, following Jisoo’s glance. “She’s born for this job.”  
  
“Yeah,” Jisoo nodded. So are you.  
 She didn’t say that.  
  
She couldn’t help but realize how damn alone they were, how late it must’ve gotten. How she couldn’t even feel the alcohol in her bloodstream anymore.  
The front door fell shut with the familiar sound of a little bell ringing and Jisoo wondered if those were the last guests leaving.  
Chaeyoung looked like she thought about the same things, a rosy little blush on her cheeks.  
  
“Uhm,” she stuttered. “Would you maybe... wanna stay a little longer? I’m the one closing up today, so we could have another drink or something.”

Jisoo’s heart was racing. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Rosé was adorable looking this shy and stumbling over her words.  
And Jisoo smiled.  
So not straight after all. The ‘girls’ shirt should’ve made it clear enough, but now she had no doubt.  She was flustered, flirting, when it really wasn’t necessary anymore.  
Jisoo wanted to yell a big thank you to the heavens, but decided not to ruin all her chances with the most beautiful girl she’d seen in basically forever.  
  
Lisa said goodbye and winked at Chaeyoung when she walked out, called out a knowing “Have fun” and hurried out the door before Rosé could say something to spare them the embarrassment.  
  
Ten minutes later they sat in the lounge, where Jisoo hadn’t been yet after all the times she’d been to the bar. Always too awkward and alone to check it out. The lounge was always occupied by cool people and it made her feel like back in high school.  
Joke’s on them though, because now she sat there with an actual real life princess who sipped on a drink that smelled as sugary as Jisoo’s.  
  
The couch beneath them was noble looking. The dark purple leather cold, little rhinestones on the armrests.  
The glowing lights above them slowly changed color, all types of red and pink and purple.  
A glass table with black rose ornaments painted on it in front of them. Barely up to their knees. Fancy LED candles on the table, the fake flames flickering like real ones.  
  
“I never thought I’d work in such a place one day,” Rosé chuckled. “I literally tried for a job in the archive of a library in the same week but got rejected.”  
  
“I think you really make this work,” Jisoo said. “You make this place. Everyone here’s into you.”  
  
Chaeyoung’s cheeks turned a soft pink and she smiled a smile so ridiculously cute, Jisoo could feel it tingling in her arms.  
  
“People here are usually drunk and everyone’s a little nicer when they’re out partying or whatever.”  
  
“I’m usually not drunk, but still...” Jisoo said, to proof her point.  
Chaeyoung’s thigh touched Jisoo’s, she was so close that Jisoo could properly smell her perfume now, her hair product, not too much, just enough to drive her insane.  
  
“You’re making me blush,” Chaeyoung said.  Her expression changed a little. From playful and smiley to something calculating. Something seductive.  
As if she was testing out boundaries.  
  
“So, Jisoo,” she said quietly. “You’re not looking for another good friend in me, are you?”  
  
“Not really,” Jisoo smiled. “Unless that’s what you want.”  
  
“Not really,” Chaeyoung said, imitating her.  
“Maybe later,” she added, leaving plenty room for interpretation.  
  
She smiled a little, but she barely looked her in the eyes. Her glance flew to Jisoo’s lips and back up again.  
  
Then her hand found Jisoo’s thigh, touching over her jeans, tracing the seam with her fingertips.  
Jisoo saw that spark in her eyes again and she couldn’t resist any longer. Needed to finally cross all the lines.  
“C’mere,” she whispered and Chaeyoung obliged. Leaned over to her, closer, until their faces were nearly touching.  
The next thing Jisoo felt were tingles in her whole body and Chaeyoung’s lips pressed to hers. Soft and plump and so, so sweet.  
It was intoxicating how she kissed; her hands around Jisoo’s neck in no time, breath hot against her lips.  
  
It was so quiet now, the bar so unfamiliar without people or music in it, without the clattering of glasses and the stepping of feet on the parquet.  
The only thing Jisoo could hear were the tiny wet sounds their lips made and Chaeyoung’s unsteady breathing.  
She melted a little under Jisoo’s touch and soon it was Jisoo who had her hand on Chaeyoung’s thigh, stroking to the inside of them, feeling over her soft skin between skirt and thigh highs. Making a little moan slip Chaeyoung’s lips.  
  
There was something burning in Jisoo, it was nearly too much to handle, but she needed so much more at the same time. And Chaeyoung was so damn pliant, so ready for everything, adjusting to Jisoo’s touches so easily.  
Chaeyoung didn’t stop kissing her when she parted her thighs slightly, giving Jisoo space to let her hand wander to the insides of her thighs.  
Jisoo’s heart raced and she could feel her pulse in her whole body, felt how wet she was getting, how turned on from the prospect of touching Chaeyoung a little more.  
Her curiosity and need took over her and she only parted from Chaeyoung quickly to make sure it was alright. It was.  
“Please,” Chaeyoung  whined a little and said, “I haven’t been touched in forever.”  
  
“Why didn’t you say so earlier,” Jisoo teased, using the moment to slip her hands under her skirt properly, now ghosting close to her panties, still feeling over the soft skin of her thighs. Chaeyoung spread her legs further. Needy.  
  
“I told you I’m shy,” Chaeyoung tried to form a smile but was slightly distracted by Jisoo’s hand that got so, so close and was still hesitating, teasing.  
She didn’t seem shy though when she chased Jisoo’s kiss again, their tongues brushing now, sending heat through Jisoo’s body and she felt it tingling between her legs, resisted the urge to search for friction wherever, however.  
  
First she wanted to feel Chaeyoung.  
So she finally let her fingers sneak over her panties, bunching her skirt up a little in the process, feeling over her folds and she was hot down there, her panties tight and it drove Jisoo insane.

Chaeyoung halted in her kiss and waited patiently for Jisoo to move on, to start something. She looked so gone already.  
Jisoo slid her fingers over her panties, feeling the outlines of her pussy and tracing them, getting incredibly much hotter.  
  
“Can I?” she asked breathlessly.  
Chaeyoung nodded and kissed her again, harder, sucking on her lips and mouth and her hand desperate in Jisoo’s neck.  
She pulled her panties aside and slowly let her finger slide between Chaeyoung’s folds and she was dripping .  
 Her fingertips were coated in slick in a second and they both moaned a little.  
Jisoo let a surprised “oh fuck” slip her tongue and Chaeyoung whined.  
  
“Yeah,” she agreed. “I know.”  
  
Jisoo decided not to torture her any longer and started moving her fingers, rubbed little circles and spread her legs wider open.  Chaeyoung was sensitive. She soon started moving her hips in little circles, unable to hold still, unable to keep her moans back too.  
She tried keeping up the kiss, but at some point she gave up and instead climbed into Jisoo’s lap, straddling her and grinding down on her fingers.  
Jisoo finger-fucked her for a while but mostly just rubbed her, dared to lick the slick off her fingers in between, making Chaeyoung blush like crazy.  
It was breathtaking to see her like this. So desperate and on a good way to fall apart.  
  
She had no idea how long they spent there, just fooling around and Chaeyoung getting louder the closer she got. Her voice was like little electric shocks in Jisoo's bones. Every single moan going right to her pussy, making her wet and wanting, too.  
  
She made her cum with just her fingers and Chaeyoung had her hands curled into Jisoo’s shirt, her thighs stuttering, her eyes closed and her hips pressing back against Jisoo’s moving fingers for some more friction.  
When she came down from her high, Jisoo played a little longer, listened to her panting and the way she nearly collapsed in her lap.  
Chaeyoung sat slack on her for a moment, wiping a bit of eye-makeup away from under her eyes, smiling widely while doing so.  
  
Then, casually, she climbed out of Jisoo’s lap and before Jisoo knew what was happening, she shoved the expensive looking table aside and sank down to her knees in front of Jisoo.  
If she’d looked like an angel so far, now Jisoo imagined little black horns growing out of her head when she reached out for Jisoo’s jeans and pulled the zipper down determined.  
  
Only a few minutes later her head was buried between Jisoo’s legs, her jeans somewhere on the floor and her panties hanging around one ankle.  
  
“Don’t your knees hurt down there?” she brought out, her voice unstable and weak.  
  
“I’m not that spoiled,” Chaeyoung smiled and hummed a little when she sucked right around Jisoo’s clit for a while, making Jisoo hold her breath and tense her muscles. “I love it actually.”  
  
Jisoo was only partly concentrated on her words when Chaeyoung licked a fat stripe over her wetness, sucking on her labia like it was delicious and  making Jisoo tingle in her whole body. She hadn’t planned to become such a mess in such a short time, but her thighs were already shaking.  
  
Jisoo had no idea how late in the night it actually was, but it just had to be early enough for a round two of some kind.  
She couldn’t let go of Chaeyoung yet, wanted to have her for herself a little longer, to taste her, feel her, make her squirm and watch her enjoy herself a little longer.  
  
Because what if she didn’t want a next time?  
What if this was her only chance to come this close to heaven?


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm... I added like 5 sentences of plot to this... crazy right?!

Chaeyoung didn’t do romantic relationships.  
  
That’s one of the very first things Jisoo learned about her. Mostly because she kept reminding her several times whenever they’re together, making jokes and snarky comments about the whole concept of true love.   
Jisoo on the other hand was a hopeless romantic, even though she’d rather not admit it if anyone asked.   
She’d like to think she’s playing it quite cool around Chaeyoung and tried her best not to come off too cheesy or clingy, but she couldn’t help it.   
She’d watched too many Disney movies and her only romantic relationship so far hadn’t been groundbreaking, but not off-putting either, so there was always hope.   
  
It used to be a matter of ‘meeting the right person someday’; now every time Chaeyoung shuffled out of Jisoo’s bed in the middle of the night, as soon as she was convinced Jisoo was asleep and sneaked out of her apartment on tip toes, it became a matter of holding on to whatever they had and telling herself it would be enough.  
Jisoo didn’t wake up next to Chaeyoung a single time, but sometimes there was a sweet little good morning note scribbled on a piece of paper waiting on her nightstand, always with a little rose doodled under it, so that was something to feed her affectionate heart.  
  
There were things that were so easy to figure out about Chaeyoung. Like how she looked vanilla, but definitely wasn’t.  
 One afternoon Jisoo managed to persuade her into drinking a coffee with her before her shift in the bar started and when she watched Chaeyoung struggling to wipe lip gloss off her glass Jisoo realized that she knew nothing about her. That she couldn’t even connect this sweet looking, soft girl sipping on her strawberry latte with the woman who dragged her fingernails down Jisoo’s back whenever they fucked.   
Over the past few weeks, a little over a month, they’ve been meeting up like this, Jisoo had found out most of Chaeyoung’s kinks and fetishes, but couldn’t even name a single band or musician she liked.

  
But it was fine like this.  
 It was so clear that Chaeyoung wasn’t looking for a girlfriend, but someone to spend the nights with when she worked late or just needed her brain reduced to a puddle on the floor and a head between her legs.  
  
It was early October and the air was getting chilly and the days were getting shorter and Jisoo sat in her small apartment and drowned in a desk full of work.  
The night was creeping in on her like a bad omen and the tick-tock of her clock was disproportionally loud in the room.  
  
She was grateful that she’d gotten the job of her dreams a year ago, but it barely paid the bills and the deadlines for articles seemed to get shorter, while the topics got less and less what she actually wanted to write about.   
She’d been trying to persuade her boss to let her write the article about intersectional feminism that she’d planned out for months, but instead she usually ended up writing about the newest avocado recipes and how to spice up straight middle-aged couples’ sex life.   
  
She was staring at the Headline of her current project and dropped her head into her hands.  
‘15 signs the hot older guy you have your eyes on is into you’.  
  
While Jisoo had to physically keep herself from throwing up thinking about her deadline in two days, her phone started vibrating on her desk.

A picture of a soft pink rose lit up her phone and there were tingles in Jisoo’s stomach before she even answered the call.  
  
“Hey?”  
  
“Hi,” Chaeyoung’s voice smiled into the phone. “What’re you up to?”  
  
“Not writing an article,” Jisoo sighed and leaned back in her desk chair. “You?”

 

“About to end my shift,” she sing-sang. “I was wondering if I should come over?”  
  
Jisoo swallowed. Chaeyoung always sounded more like the confident bartender Rosé when she was asking for a night with her rather than the shy girl she claimed to be.  
  
“Yeah, sure,” she said, tried to sound casual, but failed. “I could use some company.”  
  
“Are you sure I’m not distracting you from work?”  
  
Jisoo nearly sighed because of her cute voice.   
  
“Babe, I want you to distract me.”    


The pet name slipped her tongue without consent. Jisoo held her breath.  
But all she heard was Chaeyoung’s chuckling at the other end of the phone and she felt a little lightheaded.  
  
“Well then,” Chaeyoung said with something seductive dripping in her voice. “I’m good at distracting you. I’ll be there in an hour.”

 

 

When Jisoo put her phone down she stared out of the window for a while. The leaves were changing colors and people in thick coats and scarves walked down the streets hastily, trying their best to get back into their warm four walls as quick as possible.  
She wondered if Chaeyoung would hurry on her way, too.  


-

 

An hour and fifteen minutes later they were making out on Jisoo’s bed.   
It was too big for her alone, but it had the perfect size to roll around with Chaeyoung, their naked legs tangled together, their hands roaming each other’s bodies.  
Chaeyoung’s nose was all red from the cold and Jisoo couldn’t help but smile when she warmed her up, rubbing her hands between hers and kissing at her face, until her cheeks were just as red, but now hot instead of cold.  
  
“I missed you,” Chaeyoung said and the butterflies in Jisoo’s tummy acted up, but she knew exactly what she meant. She just missed this. Missed Jisoo taking care of her. Missed their bodies pressed together and skin on skin.

 

“I missed you, too,” she said anyway and hoped it didn’t sound too different.

  
The way Chaeyoung kissed was greedy and overwhelming and Jisoo still hadn’t gotten used to anything she did.  
How she liked to bite Jisoo’s lips while they’re at it and how she breathed these needy moans against Jisoo’s mouth as if to let her taste them.  
  
Jisoo’s hand was in Chaeyoung’s panties and it was an awkward angle, because they were still pressed so close, but she was already so wet, dripping for her and squirming under Jisoo’s touch.  
  
“I’ve been thinking about you at work,” Chaeyoung brought out between wet kisses. While she talked, Jisoo just moved on to her neck and sucked at the sensitive skin under her ear and Chaeyoung’s fingers clawed into her arm.  
Jisoo didn’t stop circling her fingers in her panties and it was so hot down there. Making it difficult to listen and comprehend any of her words.  
  
“I mixed up two orders because I kept thinking of this.” Chaeyoung interrupted herself with a drawn out moan when Jisoo’s wet fingers brushed her clit ever so gently.  
  
“Yeah?” she hummed at her neck. “What’d you think about?”

  
“About your fingers... maybe your tongue,” she tried to smile, but then she arched her back off the sheets when Jisoo slid a finger into her, her thumb rubbing harder near her sweet spot.

  
“My tongue?” She asked and finally let go off Chaeyoung’s neck, where a faint pink hickey was blooming now.   
It’s embarrassing how proud it made Jisoo to look at it. As if she was 16 all over again, giving people hickeys out of curiosity and to brag a little. But this was different.   
She just liked the thought of giving her something that maybe even lasted till the night was over.

  
“Maybe also the red vibe you used last time,” Chaeyoung smiled sheepishly now and Jisoo sat up on her heels.  
She loved how direct she could be. How unafraid to ask for what she wanted and everything in Jisoo itched to take her apart at the seams and make her forget how to be smug about anything.   
And then put her back together carefully, kissing at all the stitching wounds.  
  
“Okay.” She hummed. “Wait a second.”

 

She got off the bed and dug out a box under it where she stored a tiny collection of toys.  
From the corner of her eyes she saw Chaeyoung wriggling out of her panties and touching herself and made her impatient, too.  
 Chaeyoung’s favourite toy was a small, red vibe Jisoo bought from some Japanese online store. It came in a little strawberry formed box and maybe she chose the dark red version because a month ago it matched Chaeyoung’s pretty strawberry blonde hair so well.   
  
Now her hair was dyed pitch black again, but the toy still looked like art between her legs. Like a rose blooming there and buzzing quietly when Jisoo switched it on.  
  
“Fuck,” Chaeyoung moaned and her arms gave in, her legs already starting to shake.  “I love this thing.”  
  
Jisoo clenched her teeth, so she didn’t say anything stupid in return and just concentrated on holding Chaeyoung’s thighs apart, a tight grip, just like Chaeyoung liked it, while she gently dragged the the vibe deeper between her folds.  
  
And Chaeyoung sounded like heaven when she came. No composure whatsoever; just curses falling off her lips and nails digging into Jisoo’s arm, her hips stuttering.   
Jisoo was about to burst from how turned on she was. Didn’t even wanna know how wet she was at this point.  
  
She swallowed down her need and watched Chaeyoung pant and breathe and her chest heaved from the mattress.   
  
Jisoo lay down between her legs naturally and made it her mission to lick her clean, not lastly because it was adorable how Chaeyoung winced at the stimulation, her hips struggling and little tortured moans escaping her mouth.  
  
“’s not fair,” she whined. “Wanna taste you too.”  
  
How could Jisoo ever say no to that when she’s practically imploding from how horny she was.  
  
When they’d readjusted on the bed, so they could comfortable lie on their sides and between each other’s legs, Jisoo thinks they might be floating inches above the bed.   
Chaeyoung was a bit oversensitive when Jisoo used her tongue on her, but it just made it hotter, because Jisoo could feel her moans between her own legs like little purrs.  
  
She wouldn’t mind doing this forever.  
  
-

 

They didn’t do this forever.   
Five orgasms and a pair of handcuffs later and it was 5am. Jisoo’s body was still exhausted and the air in the room was still filled with after-sex glow when she woke up from her slumber. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness in the room.  
She kept lying still when Chaeyoung rolled out of bed next to her.  
  
In the reflection of the window she watched her slip into her panties and then her jeans, saw her looking at her phone and grabbing her purse.   
Extra quietly she ripped a page out of a little notebook from her purse and leant down to scribble something on it.   
Jisoo closed her eyes again when Chaeyoung walked around the bed and put the note on her nightstand.   
She was standing there for a moment and Jisoo wanted to open her eyes so badly, but they didn’t  listen to her.  
And then Chaeyoung walked out of the room and put on her shoes and coat somewhere in the hallway.   
Jisoo’s chest felt tight when she heard the front door close.  
  
She sat up in her bed, the blanket hanging loosely around her waist and she started feeling a bit cold, because she was still naked.   
  
On the paper was only one line and it read: ‘Left you a present. It’s on your thigh.’ With the usual little doodle of a rose under it.   
  
Jisoo’s heart was racing and for a moment she was hyper aware of how alone she was in the apartment.   
How it had never felt this big and empty before.  
Then she pushed the blanket off and looked at the fat bruise blooming on her inner thigh.  
Chaeyoung must’ve left it there while they were giving each other head.  
 It’s darker and bigger than the one she tried giving Chaeyoung. It even stung a little when she skimmed over it with her fingertips.   
And she’d probably walk around with it for days while Chaeyoung’s had maybe already faded.  
  
And it was unfair.   
And maybe it’s bad that she liked to be marked up by Chaeyoung like that. That she hoped the bruise wouldn’t fade that quickly, so she would always be reminded that what they had was real, even if it sometimes felt like her time with Chaeyoung was slowly trickling through her fingertips.  


-

 

Days and days dragged on without any sign of life from Chaeyoung. Jisoo couldn’t even fantasize about what she might’ve been up to, because she had no damn clue what the options were.  
Other than her job and the fact that she’s an art student, she didn’t have any information about her. She could be a single mother for all she knew. Or a criminal on the run. Or working three other jobs and never getting sleep.   
It was difficult to picture her anywhere outside of Jisoo’s bed, no matter how hard she tried.   
Hell, sometimes it even felt weird to see her with clothes on.  
  
But she couldn’t not think about her.   
Chaeyoung was all there was in her head, even more so than weeks ago, before they’d hooked up for the first time in the bar.   
All she wanted was to spend an afternoon in the park with her and talk about her favourite movies. Ask her about her hobbies and music taste. Maybe find out why the hell her face got all grim and her voice sarcastic when someone as much as mentioned romance.   
  
While Chaeyoung worked and went to university and did whatever it was she did during her days, Jisoo worked on articles and did researches and drove through the city to interview people about different topics and they were getting weirder and weirder.  
  
On a Friday she found herself in the house of a 68 year old lady who claimed to collect love letters.  
And Jisoo had no idea what to expect when she rang the bell, but the moment she walked in she knew this would become one of her better articles.  
The woman was warm and excited and Jisoo wrote down everything she told her about her obscure hobby.

  
“So, how does one collect love letters?” she asked and watched a smile bloom on the woman’s face.  
  
“It’s the digital age, darling,” she grinned. “The internet makes everything possible.”  
  
Jisoo couldn’t help but smile at her ringing laughter while she followed her into a small room.  
It looked like an office room, but the desk didn’t seem to be used much and the only thing that really stood out were big cartons by the pile and drawers in the walls like you’d find them in a pharmacy.   
  
“People send me the love letters they can’t or don’t want to send to their loved ones.”  
  
“And you collect them,” Jisoo said. “Why do you collect them?”

  
“Why do people collect anything?” She asked back.”I’d rather have the letters of thousands of people in shelves than a bunch of coins or stamps.”  
  
“Fair enough.”  
  
“There’s tragic stories there,” she said. “And hilarious ones. Everything from widows writing to their passed away husbands to mothers writing to their unborn children. There’s seven year olds confessing about their school crush, too.”  
  
Jisoo wrote everything down in awe and her pen wasn’t nearly fast enough for her head, because this was the first time in months she felt like this was gonna be her story.     
It was perfect for a hopeless romantic like her and it was a good sign that the words and notes were already pouring out of her and onto the paper practically on their own and she didn’t notice how the lady was watching her.  
  
“Ever been in love, sweetie?” she asked with a curious smile on her wrinkly face.   
Jisoo looked up from her clipboard and swallowed.  
  
“I’m... not sure,” she said.  
  
“Let me ask differently. Would you write a letter if you knew the person will never read it.”  
  
“I guess I would,” Jisoo said and her heart was beating faster. She didn’t want to blush in front of a stranger. How unprofessional.   
But the lady just nodded and moved to sit down on a big chair in a corner.   


“You know my address. But let me tell you one thing. Love letters don’t belong into archives. If you can send it to the one you love, send it there instead.”  
  
“Okay” Jisoo said and didn’t know if she meant it.  
  
“So. Aren’t there any more questions?”  
  
Jisoo nodded and took a deep breath. Then she pulled out her list with questions, but her head was swirling and all she wanted to do was tell Chaeyoung everything about this. Just to see if she found it at least a little charming or if she’d have nothing but ridicule for this, too.

  
-

It’s on a Sunday afternoon rather than late at night when Chaeyoung sat stark naked with crossed legs on Jisoo’s bed.

The room smelled like fruity lube and sex and there was still that wonderful blush on Chaeyoung’s body.   
She looked breathtaking when she was all fucked out and Jisoo knew she was going to want another round, but now they were drinking cheap beer out of wine glasses and Jisoo sat at her desk in nothing but an oversized black sweater and her panties.  
She’d only let Chaeyoung come over under the condition that she’d let her get a bit of her work done in between, because this was the one project she didn’t wanna halfass.  
  
“I can’t write for shit,” Chaeyoung said and Jisoo chuckled, while inserting some of the artworks into her article that a co-worker had prepared on request.   
They were beautiful illustrations of an old lady sitting in her chair and letters in all colors and shapes with little hearts on them bursting out of endless drawers and growing out of the floor and floating in the air around her.  
 It was powerful in a way, but quite charming, too. Just like Jisoo wanted her article to be.  
  
“You can learn it,” she said absentmindedly and as much as she was into the topic, she already started missing Chaeyoung’s warmth.   
  
“I’m quite good in English,” Chaeyoung continued. “But I could never do what you do. Isn’t it scary to publish personal stuff?”  
  
“It’s not too personal,” Jisoo shrugged her shoulders. “Nobody knows my name anyway.”  
  
“Yeah, but they’re reading the words you came up with. I’d be terrified.”  
  
That’s when Jisoo turned around on her desk chair and looked at Chaeyoung. A fluffy blanket barely covered her hips and she looked stunning naked, still a little pink around the nipples from where Jisoo had sucked on them earlier and she didn’t even try to fix her messy ponytail. She looks like every teenage boy’s and some teenage girls’ wet dream.  
Jisoo stared a little.  
  
“Like what you see?” Chaeyoung smiled that knowing smile of hers.  Like she knew exactly how hot she was and liked to flaunt it.  
  
Jisoo felt heat rush through her body, her veins were boiling. She couldn’t even remember what she’d been doing a second ago.  
  
“I gotta write a little more,” She said dumbly, not taking her eyes of Chaeyoung. She’d already lost.  
  
“Or,” Chaeyoung murmured and sat up on her knees, slowly let the blanket slide down her hips and watched Jisoo’s glance drop downwards. “You could come back to bed and fuck me.”  
  
Jisoo swallowed again. It was embarrassing how whipped she was, but what kind of decision was this? Readjusting images in a word document and trying not to screw up the whole arrangement or pushing Chaeyoung down into the sheets the way she liked it, fucking her slow and good with that strap-on she loves, listening to her lewd whines.   
It’s not even a decision.   
  
She sighed “Fuck”, closed her document and walked over to the bed, where Chaeyoung was grinning in triumph.

Jisoo had three things on her to do list for now:  
  
1\. Fuck the most beautiful girl on earth into another dimension  
2\. Write the best article she’d written in months about the best topic she’d ever gotten  
and then,  
3\. Write a damn love letter, because the way her heart raced when Chaeyoung welcomed her back into the bed with open arms, pulled her down on top of her naked body and grinned into their kiss was everything Jisoo ever wanted and she never wanted to live without it ever again.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I don't really know what I'm doing, but tell me if u liked it I guess ♥  
> I'm also still kinda feeling things out so maybe I can write some better blackpink fics in the future...who knows

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanna give this more chapters, kinda wanna give it a plot, but I'm not sure if anyone would read it?!  
> please let me know and thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
